1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to paper punches and more specifically it relates to a multiple hole pattern paper punch apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous paper punches have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 430,315 to House and 4,829,867 to Neilsen are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
HOUSE, JAMES ALFORD
PUNCH AND METHOD OF MAKING THE SAME
U.S. Pat. No. 430,315
A punch adapted for use in combination with a die. The punch consists of a folded or drawn sheet-metal portion adapted to enter the die. A shank has a socket flaring upwardly from its mouth and is adapted to contain the upper end of the cutting portion. A filling of fusible metal surrounds the cutting portion and holds the latter in proper position relative to the shank.
NEILSEN, HILDAUR L.
PAPER PUNCH APPARATUS WITH IMPROVED PUNCH ELEMENT
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,867
A paper punch comprising a body defining a gap for insertion of the material to be punched and has at least one punch hole at the bottom of the gap. Guides are for guiding a punching element across the gap into the punch hole. At least one cylindrical punching element is disposed to be guided into the punch hole and has a cutting end with a cutting edge which extends helically along at least one-half of the circumference of the punching element. Preferably the punching element is hollow and is formed from a shaped sheet of metal.